parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Disneyland King (BrittalCroftFan Version)
BrittalCroftFan's movie-spoof of "The Lion King" Cast *Young Simba - Wakko (Animaniacs) *Young Nala - Dot (Animaniacs) *Adult Simba - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Adult Nala - Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Timon - Wile E Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Pumbaa - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Mufasa - Tiger (An American Tail) *Sarabi - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Scar - Mister Swackhammer (Space Jam) *Shenzi - Scamper (Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes) *Banzai - Scoot (Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes) *Ed - Scurry (Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes) *The Hyenas - The Flying Monkeys (Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz) *Rafiki - Yakko (Animaniacs) *Zazu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) Lady the Tank Engine and Friends as Mickey Mouse Characters Cast: *Lady as Mickey Mouse *Thomas as Donald Duck *Daisy as Goofy *Kelly as Jiminy Cricket Scenes: *The Disneyland King King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Disneyland King part 2 - Mr. Swackhammer and Tiger's Conversation *The Disneyland King part 3 - Wakko's First Day *The Disneyland King part 4 - A: Wakko's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" *The Disneyland King part 5 - Mr. Swackhammer and Wakko's Conversation *The Disneyland King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *The Disneyland King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Disneyland King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Disneyland King part 9 - The Stampede!/Tiger's Death/Wakko Runs Away *The Disneyland King part 10 - Mr. Swackhammer Takes Over Pride Rock *The Disneyland King part 11 - Meet Wile E Coyote and Sylvester *The Disneyland King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Disneyland King part 13 - Mr. Swackhammer and Daffy Duck's Conversation *The Disneyland King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Disneyland King part 15 - Jessica Rabbit Chases Sylvester/The Reunion *The Disneyland King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Disneyland King part 17 - Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit's Argument/Yakko's Wisdom/Roger Rabbit's Destiny *The Disneyland King part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Wile E Coyote and Sylvester's Distraction *The Disneyland King part 19 - Roger Rabbit Confronts Mr. Swackhammer/Roger Rabbit Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Disneyland King part 20 - Roger Rabbit vs. Mr. Swackhammer/Mr. Swackhammer's Death/A Happy Ending for the Pride Lands *The Disneyland King part 21 - End Credits (part 1): "Busa Simba" *The Disneyland King part 22 - End Credits (part 2): "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John version)" Trailers/Transcripts *The Disneyland King Trailer (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:Movies-spoof Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs